zatchbellfandomcom-20200222-history
Jedun and Eskaruro Run
Jedun (ジェデュン Jedyun) and Eskaruro Run (エスカルロ・ルン Esukaruro Run) are a mamodo and human team who were part of the Faudo Cult. Very little is known about them, except for their spells and the fact that they fought along with Fango and Adler in the anime. Their spell type is snakes. They, along with Fango and Adler, were defeated by Karudio and Sauzaa and Ponygon and Kafk Sunbeam. However, in the manga, they're instead, defeated by Zatch. Their intentions in helping Faudo isn't clear in the manga, but in the anime, it is revealed that they see no value in the world and wish to destroy it. 'Appearence' Their role changes from the anime to the manga, but in both they're defeated. The most notable change is Jedun's personality. In the manga, Jedun is shown to be very shy and, like in the anime, is capable of speech, but chooses not to speak, saying words like "yanko" instead. He first found Run when he came across her town, placing Run in the barrier on his stomach and skipping away happily, further echoing his rather child-like personality. While it was unknown why he chose Run as his bookkeeper, Run appears to be rather reluctant at first, hammering on his stomach in an attempt to get away but later, coming to grow fond of Jedun. It was revealed that Run had to learn Jedun's name by asking other mamodo as Jedun refused to say anything other than "yanko". In the anime, however, Jedun's personality does not appear to bear any resemblance to that of the manga as he is ruthless and cruel, not hesitating to attack the enemy at all. 'Anime' After Faudo is freed from the seal, they, along with Fango and Adler stay on Riou's side due to their interest in Faudo's power. They're then confronted by Arth's team, and battle Ponygon and Karudio. Jedun and Fango gain the upper hand at first due to Sauzaa and Kafk refusing to work together and attacking at the same intervals, causing their attacks to cancel each other out. He works well together with Fango, combining his snake attacks with Fango's flames to attack the opponent efficiently. He is however, easily defeated when Sauzaa and Kafk finally work together, firing ice and flames at Jedun's stomach barrier which succeeds in cracking it, knocking Jedun and Run out. His book is then burnt by Kafk and Sauzaa and Run is placed aside with Adler until they regain consciousness. 'Manga' After Faudo attains his freedom, Jedun is only seen again in the Main Control Room, (inside Faudo's brain) along with Zeno and Rodeaux, accepting part of Faudo's power. Jedun and Rodeaux then fight Momon and Kanchomé in the control room. Momon gains the upper hand at first, being able to dodge the two duos spells easily due to his ability to sense mamodo. However, when Sister Elle's legs are injured and she is nearly hit by one of Rodeaux's spells, Momon aims his attack on Rodeaux's spell to slow it down instead of at Rodeaux and Jedun, failing to attain their books in order to save Elle. He manages to slow the spell down and pushes Sister Elle out of the way, getting his book burned in the process. But before Momon completely fades away, Kiyo appears and battles Rodeaux and Jedun. Rodeaux tells Jedun to attack first whilst he recovers but Kiyo and Zatch are able to overwhelm them with their enhanced spells. Zatch manages to get behind the duo after momentarily blinding them with "Zaker" and strikes them with another "Zaker". Jedun then fires "Gigano Gunobion" but Zatch's "Zakeruga" pierces through their attack, causing Jedun to crash to the floor. Run prepares to use their ultimate spell, despite Rodeaux's warning that their ultimate spell won't do a thing, and launches "Vabio Gunoobio". Kiyo and Zatch counter with "Baou Kurou Disugurugu", successfully crushing "Vabio Gunoobio" and breaking the barrier on Jedun's stomach, burning Jedun's book. Before returning to the mamodo world, Jedun tells Run farewell, shocking Run as she thought that Jedun was incapable of human speech and could only say "yanko". Run angrily demands why Jedun never said anything other than "yanko" before, confusing Jedun, who told her that he had said "Godufa" when he received part of Faudo's power. Run states that all the time they had been together, she always wanted to talk to him and know more about him, crying as she does so but Jedun states that he had been too shy to speak and fades away, leaving Run in tears. One month after the battle for kingship is over, Run is one of the hundred bookkeepers that receive a letter from their mamodo. 'Jedun and Eskaruro Run as a team' Jedun and Eskaruro Run have an odd relationship. Jedun refuses to speak, so they don't know much about each other. Most of what Run knows about Jedun, the mamodos, and the King Competition comes from the other cultists. Also, Run never agreed to be Jedun's bookkeeper, she was kidnapped by him. Despite that, they work quite well together. They exhibit good team work with the other cultists, combining spells to gain a strategic advantage. They have a unique fighting style revolving around the dome on Jedun's stomach. This is where he keeps Run. This strategy grants them certain advantages and disadvantages. The main advantage is that since Run is safe inside the force field, the book is safe. However, this puts the spell book right in the midle of the fight, should the force field break. This is what leads to their defeat in both the anime and manga, when a strong spell shatters the pod and burns the book. Despite being kidnapped, Run is fond of Jedun and was furious when she learned he could speak, and just chose not to say anything due to shyness. 'Spells' Category:Evil Characters Category:Characters Category:Mamodo Category:Faudo Arc Characters Category:Villains Category:Faudo Cultist Category:Non-humanoid Mamono Category:Male Characters Category:air borne Category:Current Battle Mamodo